


"Enough! I've heard enough."

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: This is a look back at what happened between Parts 8 and 9 of the series.AKA - Aurion confronts Raubahn, Lyse, and Hien about Xhaira's condition.





	"Enough! I've heard enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing these kinds of scenes so bear with me ;_;
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Aurion crept silently from Xhaira’s room in the Ala Mhigan Quarter, careful not to wake his mate before he was fully rested. Locking the door to prevent anyone from disturbing the sleeping Miqo’te, Aurion turned his mind to his objectives.

First, he needed to take care of Xhaira’s health. While he was still in peak physical form, he obviously hadn’t eaten a proper meal in a while. The stress and exhaustion likely wore down his appetite, but all of the energy being used in battle and work were not being replaced if he was skipping meals. 

Once that was complete, Aurion had plans to seek out those who expected so much out of his mate but didn’t have the decency to make sure that fighting primals, winning wars, and liberating nations wasn’t having negative effects on him. 

Already having thought of ideas of what to prepare, Aurion made his way towards the area where merchants and markets were set up. But despite his focused plan on providing for Xhaira first, Aurion couldn’t help but instantly switch up his priorities when he saw a few of the allies Xhaira was with yesterday come walking down the hall. Xhaira would sleep for a while yet; Aurion turned to intercept them.

“Ah! Sir Iteya.” Lyse greeted him with a smile as he approached them. “I hope you had a good rest?” General Aldynn and Lord Hien came to a stop next to her, putting forth their own greetings.

“Good morning. I can’t say that I rested very well, considering the night I had.” Aurion didn’t give them a chance to question him, not wanting to waste time. “I’m sure all three of you are busy, so I won’t hold you up for long, but we need to have words.”

All three of them looked confused and surprised at the underlying hostility. Lord Hien tried to intervene. “Sir Iteya, if we’ve done something to offend you-”

“You have.” Aurion took a single step forward, eyes traveling across each of them. “I traveled all this way to reunite with my soulmate, only to find that those he calls his “friends” are using him just as much as the strangers who seek help from the generous Warrior of Light. After all that he has done for you” Aurion took a deep breath in, “you could at least make sure that he’s getting enough nutrition and rest. Your _ Primal Slaying Liberator _can’t keep doing anything if he collapses on the battlefield and gets his head hacked off!”

General Aldynn frowned but stayed silent. However, Hien and Lyse both tried to calm Aurion down and make excuses for not knowing that Xhaira’s health wasn’t at its peak. Aurion found himself growling when Lyse said something about Xhaira never asking for time to rest.

“Enough! I’ve heard enough.” The command behind his tone was enough to get them to stop talking. “I mean no disrespect and I know you have armies to lead and nations to build back up. And I’m well aware of the fact that Xhaira does not always reveal his issues. But that is no excuse to send him into battle after battle, with gods and primals and entire armies.” Aurion closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. “It does not take a genius to figure out that continuously giving the weight of the people to one person will eventually run them down.”

General Aldynn shifted his stance, facing Aurion head on. “Sir Iteya. I’d like to apologize for my own blindness in this.” Both Lyse and Hien turned to look at him. “You’re right. We should have guessed that Xhaira was being worn down by the sheer number of requests he’s given, in addition his significant roles in our civil matters.” Concern morphed the General’s face. “Is he alright?”

Aurion had to bite back the stern _ No _ he wanted to reply with, knowing that he was just being bitter. “He’s resting. It took him some time to get to sleep. I am on my way to prepare him food. He’s been burning too much energy but not replenishing it.”

Raubhan nodded. “We were actually on our way to find him for another briefing, but I think it’s best if we continue without him. We can fill him in once he’s rested adequately.” He turned around. “Lyse, Lord Hien. Let’s leave our companion to his rest. I think we owe him that much, at least.”

After a moment, both Lyse and Hien nodded in agreement, giving Aurion a polite apology as they realized the gravity of their selfishness. Temporarily satisfied with their decision to leave Xhaira be, Aurion turned back to his task of preparing a meal for his mate, not bothering to give a proper goodbye to the retreating leaders.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is badly written I just wanted to kind of go back to let Aurion show how I feel about the constant questing and sending the WoL from battle to battle without enough care put into their mental/emotional/physical health. I used to just think of it as "the WoL is just too powerful so everything is fine" but now I'm mad at a lot of pre-Shadowbringers content/NPCs. With the exception of a few individuals, no one seems to think about how much work the WoL is doing. 
> 
> Xhaira is already written in a certain personality, so I won't change anything about him. But my alts are a lot more verbal in their disdain for basically being a personal Weapon for the different nations/city-states. Despite being frustrated at being forced to go back to The Pendants so many times, I appreciated that touch of care. We've been with the Scions too long for them to keep acting as if they don't really think about the consequences of the WoL fighting so many battles.
> 
> But anyway, sorry about my soapbox. I'm bad at explaining how I feel so it prob sounds weird.


End file.
